


Start Again

by SassyDuckQueen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a vampire, Episode s04e21 Gotham, Gotham (TV) Season/Series 04, I like to think so - Freeform, Is Jerome Alive in this?, Jeremiah becomes A Vampire, Jeremiah has issues, Post-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Ra's Al Ghul is a vampire, Vampires, but it's up to you, vampires au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: A vampiric take on the ending of Episode 21 from Gotham Season 4 where Ra's and Jeremiah meet
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Jeremiah Valeska
Kudos: 5





	Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not my best work but it was on my mind so I wrote it.

Jeremiah didn't want to panic but part of him couldn't help the feeling as it crept up on him. After all, he had woken up in a strange room and the voices in his head whispered that somehow this was his brother was behind this but he also figured that Jerome would be much more sloppier then this. Not only that but this place was too... nice for Jerome. Sure, it had a creep factor so maybe it was that witch's place but he didn't see any of his potions around. Jeremiah frowned deeply as he moved his arms. Most unusual. He wasn't tied up. He got up and walked over to the door but stopped. This was much too easy and it felt like someone was watching him. The most annoying part was he didn't have time for this. He had a city to destroy and rebuild. Looking around one last time, he concluded that the feeling of been watched was in his head. He pushed open the door and found himself inside a familiar place. Frowning even more as he walked through the church and over to his blueprints, he couldn't help but search the place. He didn't remember how he got in the other room but his thoughts were always jumbled since Jerome's gift. Rolling his eyes, he leaned over his blue prints and looked at them. Somehow, Gordon and his boys in blue stopped him. He just needed to work out how.

"Think... think... think, think, think, think... how did they beat you huh?" He muttered as he tapped his finger on the table. "How did they figured you out?"

He traced his eyes over the maps as he thought. They couldn't have used the relay as they got blown up, along with his minion. He frowned but then it clicked.

"Gordon must of stolen the blueprints to the maze, found one of the bombs and sabotaged the sequence," He muttered, frowning again before he leaned closer to the map. "Hmm... I'll have to start again,"

"You're tenacious," A voice suddenly stated. He quickly unlatched his gun and pointed it as he looked around. He knew someone was watching him. "I like that,"

"Who are you?" He asked as he continued to look around. "What do you want?"

"I had a vision," A man stated, appearing in the upper seating area of the church. Jeremiah pointed his gun at him, unsure of who he was or how he got there. "Of Gotham in flames... together, we can make that happen,"

Well, that was a little unexpected.

"Well, I appreciate the offer," He muttered, keeping his eyes on the strange man. "But recent events have convinced me of the benefits of working alone,"

With that said, he began to shoot at the man but he missed completely. Somehow, the man had disappeared but Jeremiah wasn't stupid. He had seen that trick in the circus. He spun around and searched the shadows. 

"Don't be so rash," The man stated as he looked around. Jeremiah spotted him at the door frame. "Your dream of a new Gotham will come to be with my help,"

Jeremiah fired at him again, causing him to disappear again. He was started to suspect this man wasn't human but he wasn't sure that was possible. Then again, neither was coming back from the dead and yet somehow his brother pulled that off. He frowned as he felt a present behind himself and sighed, lowering his gun.

"You're behind me, aren't you?" He sighed before completely lowering the gun and turning around. As predicted, the strange man was stood behind him. "I can conquetor Gotham on my own. What makes you think I need your help... whoever you are?"

"Because, my boy.... all this is not just about Gotham," He stated, walking closer to Jeremiah. "This is about Bruce Wayne,"

Jeremiah couldn't help but smile when the man said his name. Bruce was his best friend after but what did this man know about Bruce?

"You have peaked my interest," He admitted, glancing back at the map and blueprints. "Bruce is my best friend after all,"

"Then as his friend I'm sure you know what he is," The man stated, making Jeremiah stop and look at him.

"What he is?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes but the man frowned.

"He didn't tell you," He stated. "How disappointing,"

"Tell me what?" Jeremiah asked as the man looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce Wayne is a vampire," He stated in a serious tone but Jeremiah start to laugh. This man had to be joking. There was no such thing as vampires but the more he thought about it, the more he released it made sense. While Bruce went out in sunlight, he always wore shades and had admitted to Jeremiah that he prefer nighttime. He also was pale. Not as pale as Jeremiah was right now but he was still pale as if he was always sick. He had never seen Bruce eat or drink, despite Ecco offering him food and Bruce seemed to just appear out of no where. He always seemed to be able to read Jeremiah's mind. Jeremiah shook his head and glared at the man.

"I thought I was meant to be the clown," He stated but it nagged at his mind. "How do you know Bruce is a vampire?"

"Because I'm the one who turned him," The man stated, making Jeremiah look at him but he no longer looked human. His eyes were now blood red and he had fangs. Jeremiah stepped back and took out his gun. He aimed at him but the vampire grabbed his arm and twisted it, disarming him and slamming his torso into his desk. Jeremiah growled and slammed his foot into the man's leg before getting out of his grip. He grabbed his gun and moved away from him pointing it at him.

"I don't know what you want from me but I have no interest in been undead," He stated, firing the gun. It cut through the man but he just laughed.

"Why not?" He asked but Jeremiah didn't get a chance to answer. He pointed his gun again as the vampire stepped closer. "Bruce took it and now he will live forever. He will never age or die but you will. You will wither away and he will forget you..."

"No! He won't," He snarled, firing the gun again. "I'm his best friend! He'll never forget me,"

"Yes, he will but I can grant you eternal life, Jeremiah then you can make sure he never forgets you," He states, walking closer. Jeremiah kept his gun up. "Think about it. Eternal life with Bruce... that's what you want... isn't it?"

"Eternal life... with Bruce?" He muttered, lowing the gun.

"Yes. You will be connected to him in a way no else can be," He states, placing his hand on the gun and pushes it downwards. "I can connect you two forever. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes," Jeremiah admitted as the vampire placed his hand around his face, tilting his head to the side so his neck was exposed to him. "I would do anything for Bruce,"

"I know," He stated before suddenly biting down on his neck. Jeremiah gasped in pain, dropping his gun and sinking to the floor as the vampire drank from him. His eyes looked up at the roof as the vampire drained him before pulling away. Blood was dripping from his mouth as Jeremiah looked up at him. He held up his arm and sliced his nail across his wrist before holding it out to Jeremiah.

"Drink, my boy," He whispered as Jeremiah took his arm. He placed his lips on the wound and began to drink. As soon as the blood touched his lips, images began to flash before his eyes, showing him the future Gotham. He saw a man dressed as a bat and a woman dressed a cat. He saw the Riddler, the Penguin and other villains. Some he knew, others he had never seen before then he saw the batman again but the image blurred with an older Bruce Wayne. He pulled away and began to laugh manically as the man smirked. "You have seen what I have seen.... together we can make that Gotham come to past but first, you need to feed and I know just the person,"


End file.
